Scoring devices such as diamond scribes, carbide scoring wheels and laser scoring devices are commonly used today in the glass industry to score a glass sheet so that the glass sheet can be broken into a desired shape. The diamond scribes have been used for over 100 years in the glass industry. The carbide scoring wheels have been used in the glass industry for about 100 years while the laser scoring devices have been used for about 30 years. Unfortunately, these scoring devices damage the top surface of the glass sheet which severely limits the edge strength of the separated glass sheet. Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method that can address this shortcoming and other shortcomings which are associated with the scoring and separation of a glass sheet. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.